Rachel Berry Finds Her Voice
by thedaringkurtsie
Summary: A one shot complete based of my main fic "a school for the extraordinarly gifted", recounting the moment Rachel discovered her power. Set at the time of the "Pilot" ep. Advisable to read my main fic first, to aid understanding.R&R if you can, THANKS! x


**A/N:Ooh. Random One shot, came to me when I was daydreaming to be honest, and I just had to write it. Basically, it's based off of my fanfic "A school for the extraordinarily gifted" (In a nutshell it's about an idea I had, where the glee kids have superpowers, told from a Klaine POV, but it is becoming more varied) , and it's about the moment Rachel discovered her "Ability". For those not in the know, Rachel has a supersonic voice. Yeah. This what goes on in my head...**

**I'd like to dedicate this (what is this, karaoke night?) to my friend Charlotte, who has been so kind as to put a link to my main fic on her Deviantart page. ( her link is on my bio I think** **– check her out, she's great) **

**Charlotte: Thank you. Times 1,000,000. Seriously.**

Rachel berry finds her voice.

It was lonely at the top.

Rachel had always known that, and had expected that. She also knew that not everyone would appreciate her talent. So she was sufficiently prepared for her rejection from Mr Ryerson's glee club- not that that didn't mean she couldn't have a complete "Diva-out" over it.

What she wasn't prepared for was Finn.

Finn freaking Hudson. Sure he was a little on the slow side, and a complete jock, but that had never stopped her complete and undying love for him. He was perfect for her, naturally, and totally her type: Tall enough for her to rest her head on his shoulder, without it looking weird, compassionate (well, as far as jock could be anyway-she'd seen him reprimand puck after pushing around Kurt, which made him worthy of knight in shining armour status, as far as she was concerned) and in good shape, due to his rigorous sports practice, Rachel assumed. And, of course, they were going to be together one day. Finn may not know it but they definitely were.

There was just one small spanner in the works there.

Quinn Fabray.

Perfect, glossy, ideal homecoming queen, Quinn fabray. Quinn and Finn had been dating for as long as Rachel could remember, and every PDA, every affectionate glance, and every facebook status made Rachel realise just how lonely it was.

But she was Rachel Berry. Rising star, Broadway legend to be and fully fledged diva. She was not going to let one boy pull her down. She didn't need a man to make her into star- she had proved countless times that she could do that on her own.

It was with that one solid thought in her head that Rachel pulled herself up to her full height, adjusted her star patterned leg warmers, and began to sing.

Singing came naturally to Rachel. It was her release. So when she began the first strains of Pink's "_it's all your fault_" and all that came out was a barely audible series of ridiculously high pitched squeaks that set the neighbour's dogs off in a frenzy, it's fair to say she panicked.

One glass of water and a throat massage later, Rachel rolled back her shoulders and attempted to sing again. She felt the power of her emotions running into her vocal chords, read to let it bleed out into the music, only this time? There was no sound at all.

Something wasn't right. She was singing, Rachel was damn sure of it, she could feel her vocal chords vibrating, but no sound came out.

And then the glass smashed. The sound made her whip around towards the pile of glittering shards, which ,once upon a time, had been her glass of water. It made no sense to her. Being careful so as to not cut herself, she placed the glass in the bin and frantically dialled the number of the only person she could think of.

"M-Mercedes?"

"Rachel ? what's the matter? You sound generally freaked out for once, what's up girl?"

"I-I-I don't know I was just singing and then the glass smashed, and...and...oh, nothing makes sense Mercedes! I know we've never been hugely close, but I'm begging you, you've got to help me!"

"Stay there Rachel, and dry your eyes. I'll call someone, and then we'll both be right over."

Rachel snivelled, "Who?"

"Kurt."

**A/n: (**_**whispered aside: Kurt's like the almighty power guidance councillor, you see ;] **_**)Great. Now that's out of my head and on paper, Imma try and make progress with my Hunger Games book. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks a bunch for reading **

**Ps: I might do this with the other characters, if I have a random bout of inspiration or something...**


End file.
